Joke box
by saning81
Summary: Pequeñas historias de un día a día de dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas
1. Por siempre

Una nueva historia, una nueva serie para seguir con este mes.

Hola, una nueva serie de one shots viene en camino, este es el tercero que escribí, pero el primero en publicar, espero les agrade, como ya saben mis historias estan basadas en los personajes de Naruto creados por **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Historias **yaoi**, hechas sin fines de lucro y espero que más para gusto que disgusto. GRACIAS

**

* * *

**

JOKE BOX

**1: Por siempre**

La noticia fue devastadora, Iruka se llevo las manos a su vientre y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Se olvido del mundo.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquella tarde, Sakura era la encargada de hacer fluir el chakra y verificar los débiles latidos del hombre que se encontraba a su derecha.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-Sigue igual.

-Yo lo veo más tranquilo.

-Hoy llega Kakashi-sensei a la aldea.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y trato de contenerse, dejando a Naruto alisando con sus manos las arrugas que se formaban en las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de su sensei y padre.

-¿Kakashi?

-…

-¡Kakashi!

-…

-¡Kakashi, se que estás aquí, respóndeme!

-Iru-chan, ¡Qué haces aquí!

-He venido por ti

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, tú no debes estar aquí, regresa con nuestro hijo y ayúdalo, ahora que ha convertido su sueño en realidad.

-Naruto ya a aprendido todo lo que podía de ti y de mi, él estará bien.

-Di mí vida por él, por ti, por nuestra aldea, por el sueño de quienes nos precedieron de hacer de este un mundo mejor.

-Y lo has logrado, pero tú me hablaste de este lugar, si estás aquí es porque esperas a alguien. Y ese alguien soy yo.

-Oh, Iruka-sensei, no deberías ser tan creído de ti.

Iruka sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de Kakashi, que se sentía tan frío, y lo beso con toda la fuerza que lo hizo el día en que declaro sus sentimiento por primera vez.

Kakashi lo abrazo con la misma dulzura de la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Ese beso le devolvió el calor y la sonrisa traviesa a sus ojos.

-Iru-chan, este aun no es tu lugar.

-Juntos por siempre, Kakashi

Naruto se dio prisa en salir a buscar a Sakura, el "bip" que anunciaba que Iruka seguía luchando como todos los meses anteriores contra su enfermedad y su miedo de no verlos regresar, se estaba debilitando, cada vez era más pausado.

-Di mí vida por ti, por salvar a quien amo.

-Y yo daré la mía por estar con quien más amo.

Kakashi sonrió y tomo fuerte las manos de Iruka entre las suyas. La sonrisa de Iruka volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y Kakashi sintió, sintió que el calor regresaba a su cansado cuerpo. Se sentía agradecido con la vida por dejarlo estar más allá de ella con su persona especial y favorita en el mundo.

-Juntos por siempre, Iruka.

Sakura desconecto los aparatos y con gran cuidado cubrió el rostro moreno y tranquilo de su primer sensei, para acercarse a la ventana donde tomando la mano de Naruto, trataba de calmar su tristeza. El joven Kyubi sonreía, mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Sakura-chan, acompáñame a recibir a Kakashi-sensei. Es hora de que mis padres descansen y vuelvan a estar juntos, juntos por siempre.

-FIN-

* * *

El título de esta nueva serie es total y absolutamente dedicado a mi doujinka favorita HALCO, quien espero alguna vez se anime a darmos otro pedacito de cielo.

Sigo trabajando en la continuación de mis otros fic, quiero q salgan antes de q inicie diciembre, pero de momento también trabajo en un especial de noche de brujas xDD!

Saludos y recuerden hacerme saber su opinión a través de un review.


	2. Take my hand

Buenas noches, he aqui dos historias más de está nueva serie, espero que les gusten. GRACIAS

Ya saben que los personajes del universo de Naruto pertencen a **Masashi Kishimoto **y que yo los tomo prestados para crear historias** yaoi**

* * *

JOKE BOX

**2.1: Take my hand**

_Un recuerdo de Kakashi Hatake_

Kakashi estaba disfrutando de un té helado en uno de los locales de la calle central de Konoha. El día era perfecto el calor se templaba por una suave brisa que mecía los árboles que comenzaban a dorar sus hojas… Sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar hacía atrás mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho en veinte años...

El estaba ahí sentado en una silla alta, mostrando toda su genialidad al llevar sin muchos contratiempos la cuchara con helado de vainilla a su boca.

Sakumo estaba sentado frente a él y sonriendo le acerco una galleta de chocolate con nieve de limón, Kakashi la tomo y dejo caer a un lado la cuchara, una mano blanca y fina se acerco a él para limpiar su cara y no dejar caer la cuchara al piso; una cortina de cabello castaño cayo a un lado de su cara provocándole cosquillas. Kakashi sonrió y agito sus manos, atrapando en el aire los dedos de aquella otra suave y fina mano.

Sintió como agitaban sus cabellos y después eran depositados en ellos un suave beso.

Sakumo volvió a poner helado en la galleta. Sonriendo tomo entre sus fuertes manos las de Kakashi y su madre.

Antes que el recuerdo desapareciera un par de manos morenas, suaves y cálidas envolvieron las suyas.

**2.2: Take my hand**

_Un recuerdo de Iruka Umino_

Cuando Iruka, no tenía turno en la Torre le gustaba quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la academia. Legustaba el viento del otoño que barría las hojas doradas.

Cuando Iruka estaba por comenzar el curso a shinobi, tenía bastantes dudas sobre su propia habilidad.

Parado a la entrada de su casa esperaba… Su rostro era de preocupación, pero al menos esperaba encontrar a alguien a quien contarle sus temores y sentirse menos solo.

Caminaba con la mirada clavada en el piso fuertemente agarrado de la mano de su madre, cuando otra mano, una más fuerte tomo su manita.

Su padre sonrío, lo sujeto fuerte. Las dudas de Iruka se volvieron decisión de volverse más fuerte como quienes caminaban a sus lados cuidando sus sueños.

Ahora ellos ya no estaban, pero tenía un par de blancas manos que lo llenaban de amor y seguridad, unas manos en las cuales entrelazar las suyas y seguir haciéndole frente a la vida.

-FIN-

* * *

Originalmente serían la historia 2 y 3, pero al pasarlas a la PC, me gusto más como se veian juntas, espero que a ustedes también.

Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerlas y sobre todo de dejarme un comentario. Saludos


	3. Remembranzas

Está pequeña historia es en honor a mis tres escritoras favoritas de . Gracias

El universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**, quien espero, ruego y súplico detenga el relleno sin sentido del shippuiden.

Por lo demás y dicho lo anterior es obvío que yo he robado una vez más a sus personajes e historia para contar las mias propias de corte total y absolutamente** yaoi**, siiiii.

****

**

* * *

**

JOKE BOX

********

+Remembranzas+

¿Cómo olvidar el primer mes? En el cual por un mal entendido habían terminando fingiendo una relación que por cosas del karma o sus caracteres los había unido.

Y los siguientes meses de miel sobre hojuelas en los que gracias a eso habían terminado con un pase todo pagado a la playa, cortesía de la Hokage.

También había que contar los días de inagotable espera mirando a través de la nada esperando, ansiando, rogando, esperando verlo con vida un día más. Todos hasta hoy aliviados por el momento de ver una silueta acercarse y llenar su rostro de besos.

Las noches de pasión donde habían puesto de cabeza al mundo, al mismo universo por lograr calmar sus ansías de sentirse total completa y absolutamente parte del otro.

Una sonrisa tímida, un par de mejillas rosadas, un ojo extrañamente curvado que muestra felicidad completa. Par de cicatrices que marcan los rostros de los felices enamorados.

-¡Sí!

-¡SI!

Kakashi lo mira, le dice más, muchísimas más palabras de las que le ha dicho hasta hoy.

Iruka se sonroja nuevamente y con una sonrisa le dice que ha comprendido todo y que también lo amará por siempre.

Tomados de las manos encienden una nueva luz, comienzan una nueva vida...

_Deseando ser más ellos para volverse más del otro._

_-FIN-_

_

* * *

_

Con mucho cariño para Xime B, kashirushi'ni y Nittah. Basado en _Emociones del verano de Konoha_, _Amor y odio e infinitas dulces mentiras_ y _Das leben. _Está pequeña historia cobra vida. Saludos

Espero me dejen saber su opnión. Hasta muy pronto.


	4. Regalo de Navidad

Hola, al parecer está es mí historia más corta hasta el momento, pero aun así hay que dejar claro que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Y por si aun no lo sabes, dejamé te cuento que esta es una historia** yaoi, shonen-ai, osea boyxboy, **pero sin lemon, así que no hay porque salir corriendo**. Gracias**

**

* * *

**

JOKE BOX

**+Regalo de Navidad+**

Esa Navidad, Naruto la pasaba en casa de Iruka. Ahora que estaba con su sensei había prometido, y cumplido, portarse bien para que Papá Noel le trajera algún presente, Iruka lo miraba cuan entusiasmado dejaba su nota junto a un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas.

-Vamos, Naruto es hora de dormir.

-Pero, yo quiero esperar a Papá Noel, Iruka-sensei.

-Si haces eso él no vendrá.

-Pe-pero...

Iruka se quedo con él en la sala esperando hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos...

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto se despertó entre un mar de regalos y una nota que decía

Naruto:

Sé que has sido un buen niño y que darás tu mejor esfuerzo por volverte el mejor de los Hokage.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Iruka-sensei!, mira todos los presentes que he recibido

Naruto busco por todas partes a Iruka, hasta que se dio con otra notita bajo el árbol

PD.

Iruka-sensei volverá para la hora de la cena. Debe ayudarme con un presente.

No olvides compartir con Sakura y Sasuke.

Gracias por las galletas y la leche.

Feliz Navidad =D

NA. : imaginen que la carita feliz es un Henohenomeheji

**Horas antes en alguna parte de Konoha**

-Mmm, Naruto cierra la ventana hace frío...

-...

-¡QUÉ!

Bajo él podía ver tejados y lucecitas que dejaban atrás... –¿Qué?... ¡BAJAME!

-¡Ho, Ho!, lo siento mucho Iruka-sensei, pero Kakashi-kun también ha sido un buen niño y no puedo dejarlo sin su regalo de Navidad.

-¡KAKASHI!

El ninja copia sonreía sin ningún recato, mientras que Iruka-sensei trataba de no marearse con cada brinco que daba dentro del saco de regalos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, un poco fuera de temporada, pero la idea surgió ayer y me gusto demasiado como para esperar 11 meses xD.

Comentarios, dudas y quejas, más abajo, sólo dale clic donde dice -review-. Saludos


	5. A la espera del otoño en Konoha

Hola, pues tras leer nuevamente una de las mejores historias de esta página, la siguiente idea no me dejo en paz por lo cual decidi finalmente publicarla, espero les agrade. Gracias

Y sí, el universo de Naruto sigue perteneciendo a **Masashi Kishimoto**, y la idea original de este fic a **Xime B**, por lo que a mi no me queda más que el lindo gusto de haber preparado una adaptación.

**

* * *

**

+A la espera del otoño en Konoha+

**Inspirada en el relato de **_**Emociones en el verano de Konoha**_** de **_**Xime B**_

JOKE BOX

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Iruka y Kakashi formalizaran su relación, por lo cual Tsunade creyó que ya era conveniente reincorporarlo a su vida activa de shinobi, ni bien Kakashi había formulado una excusa en su mente cuando la mirada de Iruka le hizo saber que ni soñara en hacerlo.

–Sí, Hokage-sama –Efectivamente Kakashi ya había aceptado el paquete completo que era estar enamorado de Iruka-sensei.

Esa tarde ya que Iruka la tenía libre decidieron ir a casa del ninja copia para recoger todo lo que fuera a necesitar para la misión y alguna que otra cosa más y de paso trasladar nuevamente al domicilio del chunin el sillón, pues era ahí donde más tiempo pasaban, cosa que resulto muy difícil pues Pakkun y Akino defendieron con garras y colmillos su adorado tesoro, no fue hasta que Iruka dijo que los Ninken también eran bienvenidos en su casa que los adorables cachorros moviendo alegremente sus colitas los siguieron nuevamente en una especie de procesión.

–¡Hola! –la dulce Anko-chan acompañada de Gai-sensei se unieron al traslado del sillón

–Me alegra saber que ya estás listo para seguir tu camino ninja con todo la pasión y dedicación de la juventud mi estimado rival.

–Y no te preocupes Kakashi-senpai que yo cuidare mucho de Iru-chan mientras no estas – la mirada de Anko tenía ese brillo peculiar que hacía a Kakashi querer ahorcarla, sin importar perder su rango.

–Anko...

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Iruka y entonces recordaron que no habían sacado ni decidido que hacer con el otro mueble. Afortunadamente Gai soluciono el problema.

–Pero que sillón tan cómodo, están firme que puede resistir _**cualquier**_ cosa... –esto último lo dijo mirando muy sugestivamente a la kunoichi, quien pensó que no era para nada mala idea ayudar a Gai a suavizar semejante piedra.

Una hora más tarde Maito y Umino cerraron un nuevo trato por la adquisición de su otro sofá.

–Y ¿Qué tal si tú y yo probamos que tanta resistencia le queda a este sillón? Iruka-sensei...

Un rato después los Ninken se encontraban reunidos hablando de su cambio de domicilio.

Iruka encerraba entre sus piernas las de Kakashi y se movía lentamente para ayudarlo a encontrar ese punto que los volvía locos, Kakashi profundizaba sus entradas al mismo tiempo que se perdía en la mirada chocolate de su sensei...

Al día siguiente Iruka se levanto más temprano de lo normal para poder decidir que poner y que no en el almuerzo de _su_ Kakashi-san; el ninja copia despertó un rato después de que Iruka hubiera salido encontrándose con una nota que decía "Te veo en el almuerzo", Kakashi se estiro y decidió que tenía el tiempo suficiente para empacar su mochila de viaje y disfrutar un poco más de la buena vista que se apreciaba.

La buena vista era el apartamento donde compartía con el chunin su nueva vida, una cálida brisa entraba desde la ventana de la cocina, por la que también se colaban los ruidos de los habitantes de la villa que ya comenzaban sus actividades, afortunadamente cuando regresara, Iruka estaría de vacaciones y seguramente lograría persuadirlo de ir a las aguas termales o pasarse todo el día encerrados.

Horas más tarde y ya con todo listo salió dejando a Ukki-san en la mesa de la sala y guardando muy bien la llave de su hogar.

Cuando llegó a la academia ya los niños se habían ido y su sensei se encontraba hablando de algo con el resto de los maestros, Kakashi se acerco muy despacio arqueando un poquito más su ojo tanto más se acercaba a Iruka.

–¡Hola Kakashi-san! –Iruka lo toma de la mano mientras termina de explicar la tabla de aplicaciones de exámenes, Kakashi puede sentir las miradas de envidia y de admiración, sobre todo la de Ebisu y no desaprovecha el momento para ponerse más cerquita de Iru-chan y hacerle saber que **nadie** más podrá estar ahí. Ebisu no puede disimular su mirada de odio ni siquiera tras sus lentesillas.

Decidieron tomar el almuerzo en el parque más cercano a la entrada a la aldea, pues en un rato más Kakashi tendría que reunirse con su equipo para salir. Kakashi le hizo bastantes recomendaciones a Iruka como... a que hora regar al Sr. Ukki y que cerrará bien la puerta durante la noche, si definitivamente Kakashi en mucho, pero mucho tiempo no quería dejar la aldea.

–No te preocupes Kakashi-san, estaré bien... –Iruka sonrió de esa forma que hacía a Kakashi sentirse en una nube esponjosa y cálida. Por su parte Iruka le pidió que se cuidara y que no hiciera locuras que le hiciera saber por medio de uno de los Ninken como se encontraba. La sensación los estaba abrumando en mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos se había preocupado tanto por irse o por quedarse.

La hora de la despedida llegó y tomados de la mano se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea, su equipo aun no llegaba seguramente por que sabían que el ninja copia solía tomarse su tiempo para empezar las misiones... Así que lo aprovecho para grabar en su mente una vez más los labios de Iruka.

Una vez reunido el equipo y después de saludar a Iruka y felicitarlo por su relación con Kakashi comenzaron a avanzar fuera de la aldea.

–Vamos ya.

–¡Kakashi-san, itterasshai!

–Ja ne, Iruka-sensei.

Ya habían pasado veintinueve días aun sentía como el primero, no podía creer lo difícil que era nuevamente esperar a alguien, cada noche dormía abrazando la almohada de Kakashi para tener su aroma lo más cerca posible y soñar con él, a veces se sentía como una adolescente, pero qué podía hacer si ese atolondrado jounin era suyo y no quería compartirlo con nadie mas.

Esa tarde Bisuke se había presentado para decirle que Kakashi estaba bien y esperaba pronto estar en casa. El Sr. Ukki también le había hecho saber que debía permanecer tranquilo y tener fe en Kakashi.

La noche era cálida Iruka dormía ya profundamente sin dejar de abrazar la almohada, sus sueños eran de lo más hermosos...

Las manos de Kakashi lo abrazaban viajando lentamente de su estomago hacía su pecho, pegándose más a su cuerpo y ahogando la voz en su cuello lo que lo hacía sentir cosquillas y humedad. Lo besaba y le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado que había sido cuidadoso, como él se lo había pedido que en cada noche fuera había deseado estar como en ese momento abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba... Iruka podía sentir como el frió en las manos de su ninja copia iba desapareciendo mientras más y más lo acariciaba, podía sentir su corazón y su respiración así como el olor a tierra y sudor quizás de una última carrera por llegar antes con él. –Tadaima, Iruka-sensei... El beso lo hizo despertar y decidir que ya a la mañana siguiente regañaría a Kakashi-san por no haberse cambiado antes de acostarse.

–Okaerinasai, Kakashi-san...

* * *

En esta historia también se incluye parte del fic **_La fábula del patetico ninja jardinero_**, también de _**Xime B**_, quien espero no quiera golpearme, los invito a leerlas aunque me imagino que ya lo han hecho.

Pero si con todo han llegado hasta aquí y han sonreido o suspirado al menos un poquito les invito a dejarme saber su opinión a través de un review que muy propiamente dicho son la mejor paga en esta página. Saludos


	6. For you

Para saber si ha revivido, les dejo un reto hecho para mi _Nittah_ (sí, es mia, pero ella no sabe)

Bueno ya saben que el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y la historia es **yaoi**, oh si!

Gracias.

* * *

JOKE BOX

**+For you+**

_(Iruka x fem! Kakashi)_

_300 palabras_

_._

Esto era algo incomprensible, sin embargo ahí estaba esperando pacientemente a que Naruto terminará su segunda ración de ramen.

–Te agradezco la invitación a cenar Kakashi-sensei, pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?...

Una hora más tarde se encontraba frente al espejo del baño tratando de entender en qué había fallado para ser él quien pagara la apuesta.

Tímidamente salió y cerro con llave asegurándose de tener todo en su lugar, ese nuevo cuerpo le iba algo grande en algunas zonas, pero no podía negar que le había quedado muy bien.

Dio una vuelta extra para acomodarse a caminar en ese ajustado par de tacones. Finalmente llamó un par de veces.

–¿Kakashi?... –el saludo no fue para nada lo que se había esperado, Iruka lo miraba de arriba a abajo, sin la menor intención de esconder su sonrisa.

–... Pasa.

Al cerrar la puerta Iruka no pasó por alto el hecho de darle una mirada de valoración. La verdad, es que Kakashi lo había hecho muy bien, si como hombre tenía un trasero genial como mujer no había nada que objetar, ese par de torneadas y blancas piernas lo invitaban a enredarse en ellas. Sencillamente Kakashi estaba que daba tiros.

-¿Algo de tomar?

–Si, por favor. Que sea fuerte, este par de zapatos y la ropa interior me está matando.

–Yo puedo solucionar eso.

Iruka se acerca y lo abraza desde atrás, pasando la copa por debajo de su brazo. Roza un poco uno de sus pechos, Kakashi siente el contacto y trata de respirar profundamente.

–... Pensé que te resistirías más a una mujer.

Iruka desliza uno de los tirantes del vestido y le dice al oído.

–No si esa mujer esconde al hombre que amo...

Rodea la fina cintura con ambas manos. Kakashi le dice...

–Hazme el amor, Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado w.w! Si desean una historia más larga dejen sus comentarios y si no... pues también, los reviews son algo necesario y muy estimulante.

Muchas gracias a _Karunohi_ por su ayuda (ella también es muy querida por mi, pero ya es de Max). Saludos


	7. How to save a life -1-

Un nuevo episodio en esta serie. En la cual el universo de **Naruto** sigue perteneciendo a **Masashi Kishimoto**, así que yo sólo lo tomo prestado. Para contar un nuevo episodio yaoi de mis personajes favoritos. espero lo disfruten. Gracias!

* * *

JOKE BOX

**+How to save a life+**

_"Promesas"_

Kakashi tomó el kunai y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó el rostro de Iruka. De un extremo a otro de sus mejillas, el filo cruzó su faz: una fina línea de sangre comenzó a resbalar por el rostro del niño que, con los ojos llorosos, miraba a su querido ninja mientras se sujetaba fuerte de los brazos de quien lo hería. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios y apretó con más fuerza los brazos de Kakashi, quien veía entre asustado y fascinado el rostro ahora marcado y rojo de su adorado niño.

—Kashi… —la voz de Iruka sonó como un susurro, como aquella vez cuando se entrego por primera vez a él, en los baños del escuadrón ANBU.

Kakashi sostuvo fuerte a Iruka y comenzó a lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida del menor. Iruka se fue pegando al cuerpo de Kakashi buscando algo más de él; éste de inmediato comprendió lo que Iruka buscaba y llevo su lengua a los labios del joven, los humedeció un poco y comenzó a besarlo de forma desesperada. Se pegaron un poco más a la pared y dejaron que sus manos y sus bocas se reconocieran otra vez. Apenas si Iruka estaba por cumplir los trece años y Kakashi los dieciséis, pero sus ganas de amar eran muchísimo más grande.

Un rato después ambos estaban tirados sobre sus chalecos y ropas ninjas, Iruka temblaba todavía y Kakashi trataba de calentarlo abrazándolo fuertemente sobre su pecho.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Algo mareado, pero se me está pasando.

— ¿Qué dirás en tu casa cuando vean tu cara?

—Que fue un accidente en la práctica de hoy, y algún día les diré que fue mi juramento de amarte para toda la vida —Iruka se acomodó sobre Kakashi y se quedo dormido.

La sangre había parado hace un buen rato, pero su cara estaba caliente y roja. El ninja copia se abrazo al cuerpo de Iruka y cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento y el sol calmaran sus agitadas mentes.

—_Iruka, pronto me iré de Konoha. Como ANBU mi deber está fuera de la aldea y no tengo elección de quedarme, pues no voy a desertar como mi padre._

—_Lo sé, escuché a mi madre hace un par de noches. Ella cree que es lo mejor._

— _¿Cree que así me olvidaras?_

—_Ella dijo que si sigues encerrado aquí te volverás loco. Y piensa que estando lejos olvidaremos las ganas de ser novios._

— _¿Tú me vas a olvidar?_

—_No, aunque mueras, pero no quiero que mueras Kakashi; quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos viejos y ya no podamos ni caminar._

—_Júralo._

—_Te lo juro._

— _¿Y cómo sabré que no faltaras a tu palabra?_

_El menor guardó silencio. Kakashi insistió:_

— _¿Cómo, Iruka?_

—_Haz que los demás no puedan verme como tú me ves._

_Sus palabras salieron tan rápido que él mismo se asusto de lo que había dicho, pues Kakashi se paro frente a él y después de un rato tomo un kunai y lo limpio con un trozo de algodón que mojó en algún líquido que saco de su kit médico. Sin dudarlo, el ANBU cortó la morena faz de mejilla a mejilla._

Iruka se movió entre sueños, y volvió a sentir el frio del metal cortando su piel: vio otra vez esa mirada desesperada en Kakashi, esa que le decía que lo amara sólo a él.

Esa mirada siempre la tendría presente. Incluso la tuvo presente el día que rompió su promesa.

Cuando faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde, llego el momento de despedirse. Iruka abrazo fuerte a Kakashi y le dijo que se cuidara, que fuera fuerte y que recordara que su lugar era junto a él.

—Te amo Iruka-chan, pero si no regreso recuerda que mi alma es tuya. Y que siempre estaré a tu lado

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre_—_. _—_Iruka se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?. _—_Iruka sujeto con fuerza la mano que Kakashi había levantado para despedirse y sin decirle más deslizo el kunai, siguiendo el camino de la herida que Rin le había hecho al trasplantarle el Sharingan de Obito.

—Yo también prometo estar contigo por siempre. Sólo yo Kakashi.

* * *

Agradezco a **Yasumitora** por la ayuda en la corrección del texto y por consiguiente a incitarme a hacer una segunda parte de esta historia.

Espero dejen sus comentarios (de verdad no duele y lleva menos de 5 minutos) Hasta la próxma. Saludos!


End file.
